Blinded By The Light
by FallenAngel218
Summary: After a demon ambush leaves the boys beaten to hell at Bobby's door, Dean discovers he's been left completely blind. Things get worse for Dean when he is abducted by a hunter bent on revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters portrayed therein. This story is a work of fiction.  
><em>_**SPOILERS: Anything from season 5 is fair game**__._

"I'm comin! Hold yer horses!" Bobby shouted as he wheeled himself toward the front door. He'd put his shotgun in the homemade holster on his chair, just in case he needed to unload buckshot in someone's ass for waking him at two in the morning. "Who's there!"  
>"Bobby," came a faint voice from behind the wooden door. Bobby immediately recognized the voice as Sam's.<br>"This better be good, boy," he said, pulling the door open. The sight before him almost made him eat his words. Sam stood hunched over in the doorway, looking beaten to hell. His brother was hanging on Sam's shoulder, looking like half the bones in his body were broken. "What the hell happened?" Bobby asked as Sam dragged Dean into the house, out of the blowing snow.  
>"Demons." Sam got his brother onto his back on Bobby's couch, and turned toward the older hunter. "We got ambushed. Dean got a tip about some omens in North Dakota. When we got there, about twenty demons were waiting for us. We're lucky to be alive."<br>"How in the hell _are _you alive? You shouldn't have made it out of there." Bobby said as he handed Sam a damp washcloth. Instead of using on his own bloodied face, he kneeled next to Dean and dabbed his face with the cloth, trying to clean him up a bit.  
>"I don't know, Bobby. One minute, we're pinned to a wall and screaming for our lives, the next we're sitting in the car in front of your house."<br>"Castiel?"  
>"No…if it was him, he'd have healed us before he left. My guess is Zechariah. Probably wanted us alive for the big prize fight."<br>"Nice of him to heal you before he took off again. Here," Bobby threw Sam a clean towel. "Clean yourself up. I'll patch up your brother."  
>Sam went down the hall to the bathroom to clean himself up. Bobby wheeled himself into the kitchen and took his first aid kit from under the sink. He wet another washcloth and wheeled back to the couch. He first checked Dean for broken bones. The only thing broken seemed to be his arm. Bobby set the bone best he could, and set to patching up the rest of Dean's wounds.<br>The boys had come to him beat up before, but this was the worst he'd seen them. Half of Dean's face was swelling like a balloon, and there were bruises all over his chest and arms. The boy was flitting in and out of consciousness as Bobby stitched up a deep wound on his arm.  
>Sam came back from the bathroom to find Bobby sleeping by the fireplace. Dean snoozed soundly on the couch. Grabbing himself a pillow from the couch and an extra blanket from Bobby's laundry room, Sam conked out on the floor next to the couch.<p>

Screams woke Sam out of a peaceful sleep the next morning. He jumped off the floor and saw Dean sitting up. There was a different kind of look in his eyes, as if he didn't know where he was.  
>"Sam! Where are you!" he shouted frantically.<br>"I'm right here, Dean, right next to you. It's all right."  
>"I can't see you. Everything's black Sammy. I can't see anything."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm glad people have enjoyed chapter 1 of this story. I hope the next chappy is just as exciting!_**

"Just calm down, Dean," Bobby said calmly. "Shouting like an idjit isn't going to help you regain your vision. What's the last thing you remember?"  
>Dean sat himself up on the couch."<p>

"I remember being pinned to a concrete wall, and some demon was squeezing the life out of me. Then everything went white. Next thing I know, I wake up here and I can't see."  
>"This has angel stink all over it," Bobby said as he wheeled over to his bookshelf. I'm gonna see if I can find a spell that an angel would use to take your sight." He turned to Sam. "You should call Castiel. He's our best resource on this."<p>

Sam whipped out his phone and called Cas, who appeared in the living room almost immediately, and went to Dean's side.

"You say you saw a white light before you lost consciousness?"  
>Sam stepped up. "The white light blinded me. When it was gone, Dean and I were in the Impala, parked in front of Bobby's house."<p>

Castiel didn't speak for a moment.  
>"I will return." In an instant he was gone, and the boys were right back where they started. Sam looked at his brother.<p>

"Do you remember when Dad taught us to load a gun blindfolded?"  
>"Yeah, I was fifteen."<br>Sam took out a .45 and set it in Dean's lap, followed by a fresh clip.  
>"Start practicing again."<br>"You're funny, Sam."  
>"I'm serious. Do you remember what Dad said? You need to trust your other senses when one is impaired. If some demon comes after us, you're not going to know what hit you."<br>Dean sighed and felt for his .45. He held it in his hands for a moment when he found it, and felt for the clip.  
>"You're dead already, Dean."<p>

"Shut the hell up, Sam. You're not making this any easier." When he finally found the clip, he gripped it and brought it up straight, expecting to slide it into the bottom of the gun. Instead, he missed, and hit himself in the chin. "Dammit!"  
>"Keep practicing. I'm gonna help Bobby."<br>Dean grumbled to himself as Sam sat at the table with Bobby and opened a book.  
>"Find anything useful?"<br>"Not even remotely." Bobby glanced over at Dean, who was now on all fours on the floor, looking for the clip he dropped. "This is gonna be a long day."

Cas came back a couple of hours later with little news.

"I could not locate Zechariah. I questioned a few of my brothers. No one had any information about Dean's condition."  
>Dean's clip flew through the air again, and Sam caught it expertly, handing it back to his brother.<br>"Keep trying. Once you do that, I'm moving you on to the salt gun."  
>"You try being blind, smart ass."<br>"Quit your whining, boy!" Bobby chimed in. "I'm the last person who wants to hear bellyaching." Bobby turned to Cas. "So could it have been some kind of curse, or spell?"  
>"I know of one anokian spell that can turn a man blind. The trouble will be trying to find an angel who knows how to reverse it."<br>"How bout you find Zack and shove a lightning bolt up his ass for me," Dean said dryly.  
>"I do not have that ability. I will, however, keep looking for Zechariah. I wish to, as you say, have words with him." With that, Cas disappeared.<p>

Dean tried again to load the clip into his .45, and again threw it in the air. This time it narrowly missed Sam's head, and landed on the floor across the room.  
>"I'm never going to get this!" Dean shouted in frustration. "It's impossible."<p>

Sam handed him the clip again. "Nothing's impossible. When Dad taught you this –"  
>"Dad isn't here, Sam! He taught me this fifteen years ago. I never thought I would have to load a gun blind, so I never took his lessons seriously. Quoting Dad isn't going to help, so stop doing it."<br>Sam didn't say a word. He simply sat down at the table again and started to pour through Bobby's books. Dean continued to swear at himself as he kept missing the mark. It was going to be hard getting Dean back into the game, but Sam was going to try his damndest to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3…I hope this story has been enjoyable. My apologies for the delay…my computer decided to stop working, so I've been running back and forth to the library to do my computer work._

The house was still as Dean lay awake on the couch. Sam and Bobby had given up research around midnight, and had gone to bed. The rain beat furiously on the windows above the couch. Dean hadn't remembered when rain sounded so loud. He pushed himself up and felt his way to Bobby's liquor cabinet. He'd been in that house so many times he had the floor plan memorized.  
>When he found the cabinet, he felt the bottles inside until he came across the familiar shape of Bobby's whiskey bottle. He took it and a glass over to the couch, and poured himself a drink. He listened to the storm outside, and found himself thinking about Sam. <em>When did that kid turn into Dad? <em>He was so busy lost in thought that he didn't hear Bobby wheel into the room.  
>"I see you've found the whiskey."<br>"Is that some kind of joke, Bobby?"  
>Bobby stopped his chair in front of the table after retrieving a glass from the cabinet for himself.<br>"Do I sound like I'm joking, smart ass?"  
>Dean sat back on the couch and took a swig of his drink. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just,"<br>"Pissed at your brother. I know that tone, boy."  
>"He's turned into Dad, throwing guns at me and making me pack salt rounds until my fingers are dry. I lost my sight, Bobby. I didn't break a leg. I don't need anyone to hold my hand."<br>Bobby sipped the whiskey in his glass. "Speaking of, what do you remember about the demon attack?"  
>Dean poured himself more whiskey. "I remember being pinned to a wall, and four demons standing in front of me. I could see Sam against the wall across from me. Some demon bitch was about to start in on him. Then there was this white light, and I woke up not knowing where the hell I was. It felt like I was trying to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I—"<br>"Felt lost?"  
>It was like Bobby knew what he was thinking.<br>"Exactly. If Sam hadn't said something, I'd swear I was buried alive, or worse."  
>Bobby gulped down the last of his whiskey, and poured himself a third glass.<br>"You know, when I woke up in the hospital and I realized I couldn't feel my legs, it felt like I was missing part of my body. Still does."  
><em>How is it that Bobby knows everything? <em>Dean thought. He sucked down the last bit of whiskey and reached for the bottle. He met Bobby's hand before the bottle's neck.  
>"I know where the bottle is, Bobby."<br>"No shit…I was going to pour myself some more, but I think I'm gonna go back to bed." He wheeled himself into the kitchen and put his glass in the sink. "Get some rest." With that, Bobby wheeled himself down the hall to his bedroom.  
>Dean helped himself to another glass of whiskey and sat back on the couch. He wasn't ready to sleep yet, not when he knew he wouldn't be able to open his eyes and see the next morning.<p>

www

When he didn't find Dean on the couch, Sam went ballistic. His shouting brought Bobby out of his bedroom to see what was happening.  
>"What in the hell is wrong with you! It's eight in the morning and you're screaming like a damn fool!"<br>"Dean's gone."  
>Bobby wheeled over to the window in the kitchen and pulled back the curtain. "Look outside, smartass."<br>Sam came over and looked out into the yard. Dean had lined up a few empty beer cans on a fence, and was practicing shooting.  
>"Why don't you check the perimeter next time before you run around here screaming like an idjit."<br>Sam didn't say a word. He turned on his heel and stormed out the front door. Bobby shook his head and went to put on some coffee. He didn't want to be referee for the fight that was about to happen. As he slid the coffee pot under the brewer, he could hear the shouting coming from outside. Suddenly a shot rang out, and the shouting stopped.  
>"That can't be good," Bobby said to himself, wheeling to the front door as fast as his chair could move him. Damned thing…of all times to get somewhere quickly, he had to be stuck in the thing. He grabbed a rifle, just in case there was a nasty waiting outside for him, and pushed the door open with the end of it.<br>"Sam! Dean!" he shouted hopefully.  
>"Bobby!" Dean's voice was panicked. Bobby knew something had gone terribly wrong. As he rounded the house, he saw what he knew he was going to see. Sam lie unconscious on the ground, and Dean was standing there aimlessly, holding his .45 in his shaking right hand.<br>"What the hell happened?" Bobby demanded as he stopped beside Dean.  
>"Sam was yelling at me…and I just got so pissed…I'm not sure what just happened. The gun went off and Sam-"<br>Bobby remained silent for a moment. It was going to kill Dean, telling him what just happened. He had to tell him.  
>"You shot him, Dean."<br>Dean dropped to his knees immediately, and started feeling around for Sam.  
>"Where is he Bobby? I need to find him!"<br>Bobby watched Dean, until he turned in a completely different direction than Sam's body.  
>"Turn to your right and move a foot forward." Dean obeyed, and soon felt the familiar fabric of his brother's Carhart jacket. Slowly getting to his feet, he pulled Sam up with him, and with Bobby's aid, carried him into the house.<p>

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Chapter 4…finally! I've been drafting this chapter, trying to figure out where to go from here, now that Dean has blindly shot his brother.. thank you for the awesome reviews, and all the favorites/story alerts! It makes me feel good to know that someone is reading my work and enjoying it. _

__ The next hour was touch and go for Sam. Dean had gotten him into the house and onto the couch, and Bobby took over the bullet extraction. Lucky for Sam, the bullet had only penetrated his shoulder. Bobby had the bullet out and the shoulder stitched and bandaged in a half hour.

Dean sat himself at the table and replayed the argument in his head.  
><em>"What the hell, Dean!" Sam shouted from somewhere to Dean's right. "Didn't I tell you not to shoot that thing without me?"<br>"When the hell did you become Dad? I'm not a kid, Sam. I know how to use this thing."  
>"Not blind, you're not." Sam grabbed at Dean's wrist and tried to take the gun from him. Dean pulled back, trying to escape his brother's grip. He brought his other fist to Sam's face, and he knew he'd hit him when he heard Sam shout in pain. The grip on his wrist was released, but Sam wasn't down for long. Dean suddenly felt Sam's hands on his arm again, and as he yanked his hand away, the gun went off. Silence was all he heard next, and Sam hitting the ground. Minutes later, he heard Bobby's voice in the distance. <em>

He could hear his brother's grumble, and he knew his brother was conscious and alert. The sound of clothing told him Sam was putting his shirt back on.

"Sam – "

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean? You fucking shot me!"

"It was an accident, Sam! If you hadn't tried to bum rush me while I had a loaded weapon in my hand –"

"That's a load of crap, Dean! You get the shit smacked out of you by angry spirits every day, and your finger never slips from that trigger."

"Are you saying I shot you on purpose?"

The phrase brought an instant silence into the room. Sam wasn't sure what to say. He was saved from a rebuttal as Cas popped into the room.

"What did you find out?" Bobby asked immediately.

"There were angels in the area at the time you two were attacked. None of them are in tuned to Zachariah's location. He's hiding himself."

"That's just peachy," Dean said as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't need to feel his way around much anymore. He went to the fridge with ease and took out a beer for himself. "So what do we do now? We can't find Zack, and I'm still blind."

"Come and sit down, Dean. I have an idea."

Dean took his seat at the table, and Cas was next to him in the blink of an eye. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder, and another on his chest. The next thing Dean felt was an excruciating pain in his chest. The bastard was reading him. It was over in 30 seconds, but it seemed like 30 minutes to Dean.

"Zachariah did not cause Dean's blindness," Castiel finally said. "I don't think it was an angel at all."

"One of the demons that attacked us?" Sam asked.

"No, something much more powerful. There are very few spells that inflict blindness, and even fewer reversals. It would take a powerful demon to find and execute such a spell."

"You think a demon did this?" Dean asked, still holding his chest, trying to make the residual pain go away. "Why would there have been a white light?"

"The demon blinded you. I believe an angel pulled you out of the fight in order to preserve your lives. You can't be Michael and Lucifer's vessels if you're dead."

"Yeah, well nice of your angel buddy to fix me before he left," Dean grumbled. "So how do we find this demon?"

"I don't know," Bobby answered. "I'm gonna start researching every curse and spell known to man. There's gotta be a reversal somewhere."

Sam got up and grabbed a book. "I'll help you out."

Dean got up and sat down on the couch, feeling completely useless. If he tried to go outside and practice shooting again, Sam might tackle him like a linebacker again. He honestly didn't care. He had to do something. Sitting is counterproductive. He'd always embraced that philosophy. Picking up his .45 pistol from the table, he headed for the door.

Sam saw his brother leave, and was tempted to stop him, but a glare from Bobby made him think otherwise.

"Let him go, Sam. He needs some time to deal with this on his own." Bobby said sternly. "Plus, I don't want you two shooting each other In my yard anymore, clear?"

Sam nodded and looked down at his book again. Cas decided he'd do more recon, and disappeared as quickly as he had come. It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N : **__Next chapter! I'm hoping to move the plot along more in this chapter. I'd like to keep the focus on Dean for this chapter. As always, reviews are welcome!_

Dean had become fairly good at setting up his own makeshift shooting range in Bobby's yard. He lined up some empty beer cans on the tailgate of a beat-up pickup. To ensure he would be shooting in the right direction, Dean backed up straight for about 50 feet. He took out 3 out of 6 cans the first round and 4 out of 6 the second time. As he set up for a third, he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Cas?" he said, thinking the angel had returned with some good news.

"Not quite, but nice try."

Dean immediately recognized the voice of Crowley.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked irritably. "I should shoot you right now for the crap you pulled on us."

"Relax, mate. I'm here to help you."

"Help? HELP? I don't need your help!" Dean haphazardly shot at Crowley, temporarily forgetting he couldn't kill him with bullets. Crowley yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

"Thanks for that," he said, getting up and brushing off his suit. "I _was _going to tell you where to find the spell you're searching for, but I think I'll let you suffer instead ."

"Wait!" Dean yelled. "What do you know?"

Crowley smiled. "One second you want to shoot me, and the next you want me to help you? Honestly, make up your mind."

Dean stood silent for a moment. The last time Crowley helped them, they almost got themselves killed by Lucifer, and it had gotten Ellen and Jo killed. Though he wanted to put a bullet in Crowley's head, he also didn't want to be blind for the rest of his life. He slowly lowered his gun.

"All right Crowley. Tell me what you know."

The demon grinned and disappeared.

"Crowley? What do you know, damn it!" When he didn't get a response, Dean knew the demon had disappeared. "God damn him!" Shoving his gun into the waist band of his jeans, he made his way into the house. Sam and Bobby were still hunkered down, noses buried in books. Bobby put down his book as soon as he saw the distressed look on Dean's face.

"What's the matter?"

"I just got a visit from Crowley. He said he knows how to reverse the spell."

"How do you know that bastard isn't lying, Dean? The last time we trusted him, it got Ellen and Jo killed!"

"I know that, Sam. Please stop reminding me. The bastard took off before he even told me anything." Dean took his gun out as he said it, and proceeded to take out the clip.

"He's a demon, Dean! Did you think you could trust him? I would have shot his ass as soon as he got here."

"Listen, smart ass," Dean started. Bobby wheeled himself in between the brothers, and Dean took it as a signal to shut his mouth.

"The both of you shut up! We can find the answer without Crowley's help, and it ain't gonna happen with you two butting heads over it." He turned to Sam. "Sit your ass down and help me look for the damn spell." Sam nodded and took his seat at the table.

"Mate, you're not going to find the spell without me." Bobby looked up to find Crowley had appeared next to the liquor cabinet. He was helping himself to a glass of whiskey.

"You either tell us what you know, or I'm gonna blast you so full of salt, you'll be crappin' margaritas!" Bobby threatened, hand ready to grab the salt gun on the table next to him.

"I have every intention of telling you how to find the spell. I'd rather not be shot again," he said, motioning to Dean. The young hunter knew he was getting looks from Bobby and Sam after that comment.

"You pissed me off." Dean got up and pointed his gun at Crowley again. "I'm gonna be even more pissed if you don't tell us where to find the damn spell!" Bobby grabbed the gun from Dean's hand and took out the clip, throwing it across the room out of Dean's immediate reach.

"You're done shooting today!" He turned to Crowley. "Well?"

"It's a hoodoo spell. It was almost impossible to find. I had to have a little massacre to get it out of the demon that possessed it." He took an old piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Bobby, who snatched it up quickly. Reading it quickly, he turned his chair back to the table.

"I might be able to find the reversal for this spell somewhere in here." Bobby started flipping through his book again, completely ignoring the fact that Crowley was still in the room. Knowing his presence was no longer needed he set down the glass and vanished.

"I'm calling Cas," Dean announced. "I'm sure he's heard of this spell before." Dean took out his phone and dialed the angel's number. Cas appeared in seconds.

"Let me see the spell," he asked Bobby immediately. Bobby handed it to him and kept reading. Cas read it quickly. "I know what we need to reverse this. I shall return shortly." With that he set the parchment paper back on the table and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__I am taking a leap of faith with this chapter to add some excitement. Having the guys sit around reading books is kind of boring. _ _I hope you like the latest developments, and I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. Remember, as this takes place in season 5, shortly after "Abandon All Hope," there are a lot hunters that want a piece of the boys for starting the apocalypse. _

Bobby went to bed earlier than usual that night, but Sam stayed up late, going through every book he could find on Bobby's shelf about hoodoo spells. Dean lay on the couch with his back to Sam. _Does this kid ever sleep? _The two of them had taken Crowley's spell and run with it, but Dean knew better than to trust that sonuvabitch. Ellen and Jo were dead because of the misinformation Crowley had given him before. Why in the hell would he think Dean would trust him now?

Dean detected snoring coming from behind him, which told him Sam had fallen asleep. The kid snored like a monster truck. Without a sound, Dean rolled over and got to his feet. He quietly put on his shoes and coat, and slipped out the front door.

The temperature had rapidly dropped with the nightfall. A snow shower was falling steady. Dean zipped his coat up and made his way through the salvage yard toward the gate. He felt his way around the cars until his hand came upon the cold metal of a gate post. As he felt his way toward the latch, he felt a presence behind him. Before he could open his mouth to ask who was there, he felt a white hot pain on his head as he was hit from behind, and he fell face first into the snow.

When he awoke, he felt cold, but Dean knew he was not outside. After a split second, he was terrified to find that he could not move. He pulled at his arm, and realized he was tied to something. He tried to move his foot, and knocked into something that sounded like wood. He was tied to a chair. "What the—where am I?" He started to tug at his restraints, trying to free himself.

"Try all you want, Dean. You're not getting out."

Dean struggled to put a face to the person who was speaking to him. _Damn, I really need my vision back. _

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who wants you to suffer," the voice said, words dripping with disdain.

"Get in line." Dean spat back. "You're not the only one who wants a piece of me." He pulled at the ropes around his wrists, but they were tighter than the restraints he was used to busting free from. "You still haven't told me who you are," he reminded his captor.

"Wait a minute…" Dean's captor walked up to Dean and stood in front of him. He waved a hand in front of Dean's face. When his eyes did not move, he looked at Dean curiously. "What am I wearing?" The young hunter's silence said it all. "You can't see me, can you?"

Dean hung his head in defeat. "No."

"Trapping your brother is gonna be easier than I thought."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up! My computer access has been very limited. I hope you enjoy! Hopefully Dean can get away from this guy! _

_**Spoilers: Brief Tag to "Dark Side of the Moon" from S5**_

__ "So tell me, how the hell did you end up blind, Winchester?" Dean's captor asked, sounding thoroughly perplexed.  
>"Demons." Dean said nothing more. He was busier trying to figure out whose voice he was listening to. After the whole murder scene in the hotel room with Cal and Roy, he'd been trying to avoid other hunters.<br>"You've gotta do better than that, Winchester. No demon can make you go blind."  
>"Demons," Dean repeated, before a light bulb went on inside his head. "There's only one hunter I know who calls me by my last name." A smile crossed his face. "How's life, Eddie?"<br>"I'll tell you how life is," Eddie reared back his fist and delivered a punch to the side of Dean's face, causing the hunter's head to snap to one side. "The world is gonna end bloody. I've lost four good friends in the past five months! All because your brother flipped the switch on Satan's cage!"  
>"So this is about Sam?" Dean said, trying to keep him talking while he felt for his back pocket. There was a knife in there waiting for him.<br>"It's always been about Sam…bastard kick-started the end of the world! Why wouldn't every hunter in creation want him dead?" Eddie heard a click, and his eyes shot to Dean's hands. He could see his fingers moving oddly. He walked over and took the pocket knife from Dean as soon as he saw it. He hit Dean again.  
>"What were you planning on doing when you cut yourself loose, Dean? You're no match for me."<br>"You have no idea what I'm capable of. Blindness doesn't make me stupid." Dean heard the click of a handgun, dangerously close to his face.  
>"I think you should be worried about what <em>I'm <em>capable of, Dean."  
>He was <em>so <em>screwed.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

_Earlier that morning…._

"Have you seen Dean?" Sam asked Bobby as he joined the older hunter in the kitchen that morning.  
>"Haven't seen him since last night. He was drownin' his sorrows when I went to bed."<br>Sam put on his coat and tucked his favorite glock into the inside pocket.  
>"I'll be right back."<br>The frigid air sent a chill up Sam's spine as he closed the door behind him. Snow blanketed the cars in the scrap yard. Nearly a foot had fallen that night. Sam always hated random weather patterns. It gave him an ominous feeling that something was wrong, or about to go wrong.  
>"Dean!" he shouted as he crunched through the snow into the pile of cars. As he squeezed himself through a space between a Chevy Nova and what was left of a Gremlin, he saw faint boot prints ahead of him, almost covered by the snow that had fallen after they were made. After closer inspection, Sam believed they were Dean's. He followed them to the gate, where he found snow stained with red.<br>"Son of a bitch!" he bolted back to the house and burst through the front door, sending a burst of snow into the breezeway. "Bobby! Something happened to Dean!"  
>Bobby wheeled himself into the living room.<br>"Whaddya mean something happened?"  
>"I found blood by the front gate. Someone – or something – took Dean."<br>"That's just great. Dean is out there blind, and we have no idea who took him or how to track them."  
>Sam paced in the breezeway, snow dripping from his boots onto Bobby's hardwood floor. A light bulb went off in his head.<br>"There is a way to track them. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner." He took out his phone. "I turned on the GPS in Dean's cell phone the day he shot me. We can track him through that."  
>"Get the hell on it then! And get off my floor with those damn boots!"<br>"Since when are you Martha Stewart?"  
>"How bout since it's my house? Get the hell moving!"<p>

**A/N: I hope you liked the latest developments! Please review! It helps me with the next chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_I couldn't help but post the next chapter…I____am getting excited about this story! On a side note, I have noticed that I seem to have a song in my head when I title a story. "Thanks for the Memories" is taken from the song "Thanks for the Mmrs" By Fall Out Boy. The title for this piece is taken from the Bruce Springsteen song of the same name. I've decided that I like titling my songs this way. Look for more song titles in my story titles! See if you can guess what song was in my head when I named the story… _

_**SPOILERS: Tag to season 4, "Head of a Pin"**_

"Dammit!" Sam slammed his Blackberry on the table, startling Bobby. "I should have known he'd turn that damn thing off."  
>"So you can't track him?" Bobby asked.<br>"No, not if his cell is off. Dammit, Dean…. You freaking moron!"  
>"So what's the plan now, genius?"<br>Sam ran a hand through his hair and sat back in the chair. If only his brother hadn't turned his phone off… the damn fool. There was nothing left to do but rack his brains. He didn't know who took his brother, or where he was being held. It was going to be almost impossible to find him, especially if he was taken by another hunter. Sam knew as well as Dean that when a hunter doesn't want to be found, he's invisible, and damn near impossible to find.  
>"I might have an idea," Bobby finally said, moving away from the table. "I can scry for him… "<br>"That never works…" Sam trailed off as a memory came back to him. Castiel and Uriel had taken Dean to have a little torture session with Alastair, and he had called Ruby to help him find them.

_Angels never do a good job hiding their dirty work. _

"I know a spell," He said abruptly, getting up and heading for his duffel. He took out a map of the United States and laid it out on the table. "Ruby did this when Castiel and Uriel snagged Dean from that hotel right after Pamela's funeral. She got his precise location."  
>After a few choice words from Bobby, Sam gathered the materials he needed and started the Latin. In a few moments, the map went up in flames. Bobby motioned to grab the fire extinguisher, but Sam stopped him.<br>"It's all right. I'm not going to burn your house down." A moment later he spoke a single word of Latin, and the flames went out. Only a single portion of the map was left unscathed.  
>"He's in…Sioux Falls?"<br>"At least he's in the area. I'll make some calls." 

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Listen, Eddie. It doesn't have to be like this," Dean said, trying desperately to free his wrists from the ropes. Eddie was a maniac, and Dean didn't want to be within 50 miles of the dirtbag. "You know this is about more than just Sam popping Satan's box."  
>Eddie didn't say anything at first, and Dean knew he had struck a nerve somewhere.<br>"So you haven't forgotten?"  
>"Like I said, asshat, I'm not stupid. I was there when Jim bought it. It was <em>my<em> gun that jammed. That demon beat the crap out of _me_ before it got to Jim. I know you blame me for not saving him."  
>"Damn straight it was your fault. That demon bitch had me pinned against the wall. I couldn't move a muscle to help my brother." Eddie put the gun right up to the side of Dean's head. "You were our backup. You had to get cocky and try to take her down yourself. My brother is <em>dead <em>because of your stupidity, and you're gonna pay for it with Sam's life."  
>At the mention of hurting his brother, Dean started to thrash around in his chair. Eddie took aim and fired at Dean, hitting him in the shoulder. Dean shouted in pain and stopped moving.<br>"Keep that up and I'll aim for your heart."  
>"You bastard…I'm gonna tear you limb from limb when I get out of this chair!"<br>Eddie took another shot at Dean, this time narrowly missing his head and hitting the wall behind him.  
>"Go ahead and try…I dare you…"<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__As much as I love writing this story, I think I should end this soon. Dean has been blind long enough. Now that Sam and Bobby have a lead, they should probably go and save him from Eddie too. Hold on, Dean!_

After a couple of hours of making calls and cursing out a slew of other hunters, Bobby started to make some headway. He finally got a break from Rufus. The man seemed to know where every hunter was at any given time. He'd told Bobby once that it was a gift, but Bobby knew that paranoid idjit better than that. He turned his chair to face Sam, who was typing away at his computer, scouring the Internet for leads.  
>"Dean is lucky Rufus is the most paranoid idjit I've ever met. A hunter named Eddie Salamone took your brother. From what Rufus found out, Eddie's brother, Bill, bought it a couple of months ago during a demon attack. Ring any bells?"<br>It took Sam a second to absorb what Bobby had just told him. The memory was very clear. He never thought Eddie would find them. Apparently he was wrong.  
>"I did everything possible to make sure Eddie would never find us after what happened. We were supposed to back him up. Dean got cocky and went after the first demon he saw. We got ambushed, and Bill was killed. Eddie blamed Dean for Bill's death, and we made ourselves scarce before he got the chance to go after Dean."<br>"You idjits have a new enemy every damn day," Bobby said, obviously very annoyed. "Rufus told me Eddie likes to hide out in cabins, preferably surrounded by miles of woods. I know of a few campsites in the area. We can start there."  
>Sam already had his coat on and was headed for the door before Bobby could finish speaking.<p>

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Eddie had departed for a short time, leaving Dean to his thoughts. Dean spent his alone time working on the ropes that bound his hands behind the wooden chair. He smiled as they loosened. _Eddie never did tie ropes very well, _Dean thought. Within minutes, his ropes fell to the floor, and he bent down to untie his feet. Once free, he felt his way around the room. He felt the familiarity of a kitchen counter and sink, and realized he was in some kind of home or cabin. He kept moving, eventually finding a doorway. He was risking bumping into Eddie, but he needed to get out of there, before the crazy bastard shot him for real.  
>Hearing silence from the next room, he felt around until he came to a door that lead outside. Quickly he went outside. The first noise he heard was birdsongs. The sound of trees in the breeze told him he was most likely in a cabin in the woods. He followed the sound of the trees toward the darkness of the forest, hoping to find a path. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot behind him.<br>_Shit.  
><em>Dean bolted into the woods as Eddie chased after him with a loaded rifle. It was a cat and mouse game from here, and Dean feared Eddie might be the winner.  
><em>Sam, where the hell are you?<br>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__I've been waiting all weekend to get to post this chapter! I hope Dean makes it out of the woods…_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters therein._

__ After running into a lot of trees and branches, and scratching the crap out of his face and arms, Dean stumbled upon a trail and broke into a full run. He ran for about 15 minutes, nonstop, before he stopped briefly to rest. Searching his pockets, he came up with his cell phone. Smiling at how moronic Eddie was for not taking his phone away, he flipped it open and dialed Sam's phone number. He'd dialed it so many times he didn't need to see the keypad. As it rang, he heard footsteps approaching and started running again.  
>"Dean! I know you're out there! You can't outrun me, Dean!" Eddie shouted as loud as he could.<br>Hearing Eddie's threat only made Dean run faster. He knew if Eddie caught up with him, he'd definitely wind up dead. Relief washed over him when Sam finally picked up the phone.  
>"Sam! Where the hell are you?"<br>"Dean, are you all right?" Sam put his foot down on the Impala's gas pedal .  
>"It's Eddie, Sam. That bastard is chasing me through the woods with a rifle!"<br>"Do you have any idea where you are, Dean?"  
>"Not really, Sam. All I've felt so far is leaves and trees."<br>"Can you hear anything?" Sam asked as he turned onto a winding, country road.  
>"Just birds, and the wind."<br>"Follow the wind, Dean!"  
>"Thank you, Pocahontas. How is that going to help me?" Dean ducked between two trees and left the trail, going deeper into the trees.<br>"Which direction is the wind coming from?"  
>Dean had to stop walking and let the wind hit his body.<br>"It's coming from my left."  
>"Head that way then, I guess."<br>"Great, I'm running from a dude with a very large gun, and I'm following the wind…"  
>"Just do it, Dean. It's your only option right now. "<br>"Fine, I'll call you back. Just hurry the hell up, will you?"  
>"I'm on my way, bro."<br>Dean hung up and started running in the direction that Sam had indicated. _This is SO stupid. I have no idea where the hell I am, and I am following the freaking wind. Freaking beautiful.  
><em>Branches and trees slapped his face as he darted through the woods. He knew Eddie was probably not too far behind him. Dean knew when it was a hunter he was running from, that his chances of escape dropped to ten percent. If the hunter was good, maybe less.  
>After a half-hour of running, Dean's legs were tired. He knew he couldn't stop moving. If Eddie found him, he'd surely shoot first and ask questions later. Pulling out his cell, he dialed his brother again. Sam picked up half a ring in.<br>"Where are you Dean?"  
>"Still in the woods. Your brilliant 'follow the wind' theory got me even more lost than I was to begin with."<br>"Do you hear any new sounds?" Sam asked.  
>"Still hear the stupid wind and – " Dean stopped talking as a new sound graced his ears. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was the sound of a car engine.<br>"Sam, I hear a car. I must be close to a road!"  
>"Go to the road and follow it as far as you can. I'll try to find you. Listen for the Impala, okay?"<br>"Will do, Sammy."  
>Dean smiled and hung up the phone. He was almost free. He moved toward the sound of the cars, and his smile got wider when he felt the ground under his feet change from dirt and mud to hard black top.<br>"Yes! Finally!" He started walking down the road he'd found, not knowing where he was walking to, but knowing he was out of the woods. He called Sam again just to let him know he'd found the road. Sam was just as excited as Dean, and promised he'd find him soon. As he walked, he heard a car or two pass, but none sounded like his baby. He knew her engine anywhere.  
><em>I hope Sam finds me soon. <em>

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam drove around every back road in Sioux Falls. He'd called Bobby a dozen times, asking if there were any that he didn't know about. Bobby gave him a few side roads he knew of that were pretty much uninhabited. An hour after Dean had called to tell him he'd found a road, Sam had come to the last road on Bobby's list. He had to find Dean before Eddie, or Dean was a dead man. Darkness had fallen, and it was making it increasingly difficult to see anything, especially on a back country road with no streetlights. He carefully made his way down the old country road, watching for any sign of life ahead of him. He was about to give up when he saw a hunched over figure in a black jacket sitting on the side of the road. Immediately Sam pulled over. The person looked up as Sam neared him with the car.  
>"Sammy is that you?" Dean got to his feet and staggered into the road.<br>"Whoa Dean, I'm right here," Sam said, catching hold of Dean as a car whizzed by. Dean enveloped his brother in an embrace.  
>"I'm so glad you're here, Sam. I thought I was gonna die for sure."<br>"What happened to Eddie?" Sam asked, looking around them, just in case.  
>"I don't know. He must've gotten lost. He never was too bright."<br>Sam laughed. It felt good to laugh again. For a long time, Sam found it hard to really laugh, as if he were truly happy. Finding Dean and getting him into the car safely made him the happiest he'd felt in a long time.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The boys made it back to Bobby's around 3 a.m. Dean passed out on the soft couch, and Sam slept on the floor nearby. He wasn't about to leave Dean's side again.  
>Bobby woke Dean around 9 a.m.<br>"Get up, Sleeping Beauty. I've got news."  
>Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then, something incredible happened. He looked at Bobby. <em>Looked <em>at him.  
>"Holy shit, I can see!"<br>"You're welcome," Bobby said, smiling.  
>"How is this possible?" he asked, calming down a bit.<br>"Cass showed up at 6 a.m. with a spell. He did it while you were sleeping. After what you just went through, we figured you could use the shut-eye."  
>Dean got up and hugged the older hunter tightly. He looked around the room, taking it in again, like he'd been gone for years. The dusty old books hadn't moved off the small table, and the place was still as drab as usual. It was awesome.<br>A noise to his left brought his attention to the front door. Standing in the doorway, all 6 foot 4 of him, was Sam. Dean ran over to his brother, but Sam stopped him before he could envelope him in a hug.  
>"I'm glad you can see again, dude, but don't turn it into a chick flick moment."<br>"Whatever. You try running through the woods blind with a psycho hunter on your ass and then tell me how glad you are to have your eyesight back." Dean paused. "Speaking of, has anyone heard anything of Eddie?"  
>"I called the cops after you went to sleep and gave him a criminal record worse than yours. I don't think he'll be bothering us anytime soon."<br>"Good. Let's keep it that way." He went over to the fridge and took out a beer.  
>"Dude, it's not even noon yet," Sam said.<br>"I'm celebrating. Oh and Sam,"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"No more demons. Ever."  
>"Deal."<p>

**END! I hope you enjoyed the story! I also hope I ended it well. Please review!**


End file.
